


Malie Lake

by Vause74



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vause74/pseuds/Vause74
Summary: Gladion is struggling to move on with his life. And Lillie is worried about him. Fortunately for her, Sun is more than willing to help him out.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion & You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Gladio | Gladion/You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Kudos: 20





	Malie Lake

-Gladion's Perspective-

Ever since Lillie returned from Kanto a month ago, she has been down my throat trying to get me to leave the Aether Foundation in her hands and take some time off. Her first suggestion was for me to spend the day with her boyfriend Hau, but that was an absolute no-no. Despite how much she loved Hau, I couldn't stand him. I only tolerated him just so she could remain happy. 

As selfish as this will sound, I envied Lillie. Seeing her so happy, seeing her in love made me wonder why I couldn't be the same. Everyone seemed to move forward following the events in Ultra Space. Even Lusamine was making up for her actions or at least trying to, she agreed to leave Lillie and I in charge of Aether whilst she took up a temp role. Lillie had become an excellent trainer dominating the Kanto region and coming so close to actually dethroning Sun when she came back. Hau had taken over his Grandfathers position as the Kahuna of Melemele Island. 

And then there was Sun, Alola's Champion and my sisters best friend. Other then what Lillie told me I had no idea what he'd been up to. He occasionally had a match broadcasted on live television, but that was it. He was an enigma, managing to avoid the Alolan press at all times. So when Lillie told me that Sun offered to spend the day with me, I said yes. I was interested in seeing how he was doing, it had been almost a year and a half since I saw him. Hell, I can't even remember when the last time we were together was. 

Lillie told me that Sun said to meet him at Malie Garden at 12 pm. I arrived on time and Sun was nowhere to be seen. I was getting nervous, what were the odds that he wouldn't show up and leave me hanging. Ugh! I'm so fucking stupid. Why did I even agree to show up?

"Hey Gladion!", a voice called out from behind me interrupting my thoughts. 

When I turned around I saw Sun walking towards me with a huge smile on his face and two cups in his hands. He was taller than I remember, his hair was shorter, he wore a white shirt with black pants and his eyes big blue eyes were covered by silver shaded glasses. 

Without warning, he wrapped both his hands around my waist and pulled me in, "It's so good to see you again!"

"U-uh, it's good to see you too", I stammered as I pulled him away.

"Jeez!", he cheered, "It feels like I haven't seen you in like forever."

"Yeah", I sighed, "It's been over a year."

He also took a deep sigh before handing me one of the cups, "Here this is for you."

"What is it?", I questioned.

"Komala Coffee", he answered taking a sip from his cup, "Best drink in all of Alola."

"Really? I'm more of a bourbon fan", I informed him.

He began laughing at my comments, "I guess I can't blame you. It must help you cope with your difficult job."

"It really does", I replied, "What about you? Do you drink?"

He shook his head in response, "Could you imagine the Champion drunkenly stumbling around the streets. The Alolan media would have a field day."

Now we were both laughing like crazy. Once we settled down we sat on the edge of one of the lakes. Sun removed his shoes and rolled up his pants dipping his legs in the water. Not long after I followed his lead. The water was cold, which was a good thing considering how hot the weather in Alola usually is. 

We spent hours discussing what our jobs were like. I told him about the work we were conducting into the preservation of the Lapras species and our research into the Galarian form of Corsola. He told me about how he'd become Blue and Red's protege, studying about Mega Evolution and different battle techniques. I enjoyed listening to him tell me stories about his Champion defence battles, he described them with such passion it was like I was watching them live. It made me regret not keeping up with my training, it made me want to finally retake the Island Challenge properly just so I could challenge him. 

"You ever miss the good old days", he sighed once he finished talking about his work at the league.

"What do you mean", I replied.

"I mean don't you ever miss travelling around the region", he began explaining, "Seeing new parts of the world, meeting new people and battling a bunch of trainers."

"Oh I get you", I replied, "Being chased around by Team Skull and the Aether Foundation. Battling a bunch of extraterrestrials and jumping into Ultra Space to stop Lusamine from destroying the world."

He began laughing and leaned on my shoulder a little, "If I'm being honest, it's better than sitting in a throne all day. I mean don't get me wrong I love my job, but I want to get out into the world and travel to other regions."

"Really?", I said with a smile, "Because after seeing how much fun Lillie had in Kanto I want to go around and travel as well. Maybe we can go together."

His cheeks turned a beet red as he looked down at his reflection in the water, "I'd like that." 

We went silent for a couple of minutes. The garden was so peaceful, the chirping of the many bird type Pokemon was so soothing. 

"Hey Gladion", Sun said softly, "Why didn't you ever reach out after Lillie left?"

His question seemed to come out of nowhere. "I could ask you the same thing."

"You're totally right", he sighed, "I guess I was just being petty."

"Petty?", I questioned, "What do you mean?"

"You're probably going to think I'm pathetic", he replied, "It's just I was really down after what you said to me at Mount Lanakila."

"Wait... What did I say to you on Mount Lanakila", I asked.

"Yo-you don't remember", he stammered, "I told you it was pathetic."

"Sun!", I said firmly, "What did I tell you?"

"Well", he sighed, "You said that we weren't friends. Which really hurt. I always thought you and I had a special connection. You were my rival always pushing me to be a stronger version of myself."

"I thought Hau was your rival", I said for the sake of arguing.

"No!", he snapped, "Hau was always so cheery. It felt bad to beat him. But you... You made me want to get stronger. You made me want to take on the league and become Champion."

"And that's the reason you didn't reach out", I said in an unimpressed tone.

"No", he sighed, "After that, you said that we were no longer enemies. And that was like rubbing salt into the wound. I never saw you as my enemy. Even though you were apart of Team Skull, I knew you were different. I knew you were a good guy who was just misunderstood."

"Oh for Arceus sake", I growled whacking my forehead, "I'm such a fuck up."

"W-wait", Sun stammered, "I didn't say that."

"I know", I sighed, "You were always so nice to me. And I just disregarded your feelings. Fuck, I didn't even remember saying that stuff to you that's how insensitive I am."

Sun now had a concerned look on his face, "I didn't mean to make you feel like you were a bad person. I swear."

"But I am a bad person", I sobbed, "Everyone has moved on with their lives even fucking Lusamine. And here I am still as horrible as ever."

"No!", Sun said firmly, "If anyone had been through what you had they'd be angry too. Believe me, you're an amazing guy."

"I'm not", I snarled, "I'm fucking terrible!"

Before I could say anything else Sun took my hand in his and looked towards me, a firm look in his eyes. "You think I would've offered to hang out with you after so long if I thought you were a terrible person."

The feeling of his hand on mine made my insides flare-up, even though I had my feet in cold water. I could feel the redness in my face. 

"I'm annoyed that my own sister is happy", I argued, "My sister for fuck sakes! How does that not make me terrible."

"I don't think you're not annoyed", he replied with a smile, "I think you're jealous. You want to have the same connection Lillie and Hau have but with someone else. And I understand that I want the same thing."

"You do?", I questioned, "Do you currently have anyone in mind?" I squeezed his hand a little tighter at the end.

"I do", he said slowly rubbing his foot against mine. 

Suddenly there was total silence. Sun looked me in the eyes, not uttering a single word. I could feel his heartbeat racing fast from his hands. It's was as though he was holding something in his chest and it was about to burst. He leaned closer and cupped my face with his hand. Wiping a tear from my cheek with his thumb. 

And then all of a sudden I found his lips on mine, setting fireworks off inside me. He didn't even say anything, and he didn't need to, I knew exactly what he was trying to tell me as we kissed. Everything finally seemed to fall into place. For so long I only thought of him as my rival, but now I was feeling so much more.

For so long in my life, I have had this massive hole inside me. For so long I tried to find ways to fill it up. I was so oblivious to what was in front of me. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds yet It made me feel so much better. All the years I suffered alone no longer seemed to matter, I had finally found someone who loved me and I loved him back. 

Sun had a massive smile on his face as he slowly pulled away. "I love you Gladion. I've loved you for quite some time. And not seeing you for over a year was killing me."

"I love you too Sun", I replied new tears streaming down my cheek, "You're the best thing to ever come into my life."

Without warning, he pushed me into the lake. But unfortunately for him, I grabbed him and pulled him in with me. We were completely soaked but it didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore, we finally had each other. We began laughing, which seemed to gain the attention of the public. 

"Shit", I growled, "They could take pictures. You could get a lot of heat from the Alolan media."

"Fuck them", he snapped wrapping his arms around my neck and moving me in closer, "Let them all see. I want everyone to know that I love you."

"I love you too", I replied pushing him in for another kiss.

After kissing a couple more times we both got out of the lake and paged a Charizard back to the Aether Paradise. When we touched down the both of us held hands and walked towards the entrance soaking wet. Lillie was waiting for us at the door one hand on her hips and the other carrying her phone.

"Care to explain this", she said holding out her phone to us. 

There was a picture of the both of us kissing in the lake with the caption, 'Young love blossoms between Alola's most powerful children'.

"I'm 20", I protested, "I'm not a fucking child."

"Poor Gladion", Sun mocked, "Did they call you a child."

"Shut the fuck up", I snapped, "I fucking hate you."

"No you don't", he sneered.

"You're right. I love you.", I said in surrender.

"I love you too", he said planting his lips on mine. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK", Lillie squealed in the background, "I'm so fucking happy for you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this one-shot then leave a comment and a Kudos. 
> 
> I’ve got a couple more one-shot ideas, and maybe a story, in mind for this seriously underrated pairing.


End file.
